


Tu nombre

by Pattyto35



Series: A través de mil mundos [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Keith es un chico de pueblo, un joven harto de vivir en un lugar donde tiene que seguir estúpidas tradiciones y vivir a la sombra de su madre, Krolia; y su medio hermano, Shiro. Odiaba oir las burlas de James, detestaba ver como todos lo veían como el bicho raro.Una noche pide deseo a una estrella fugaz, desea ser un chico lindo de ciudad. Alguien con una vida feliz y normal.A la mañana siguiente el chico despierta en el cuerpo de un joven alto, de piel morena y ojos azules. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: A través de mil mundos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602667
Kudos: 6





	Tu nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo pertenece a una serie de historias basadas en series, canciones, películas y musicales. Todas las historias tendrán diferentes relaciones (Klance, Shance, Sheith y Shklance).

Era un nuevo día en aquel mísero pueblo, un nuevo día donde tendría que levantarse y afrontar la realidad del asunto. Keith Kogane es un chico de pueblo, tendría una vida normal de no ser porque su familia es de las más antiguas que existen en esa región. Proveniente de fuertes guerreros y hombres adinerados, tenían una reputación que mantener.

Él es el menor de la familia Kogane, su madre, Krolia era la alcaldesa de aquel lugar. Mientras que su hermano, Shiro, era uno de los mejores médicos de la zona. Su abuela, una anciana de ochenta y dos años llamada Ryner cuidaba de él mientras su familia no estaba.

A veces en el colegio lo confundían con una chica, y no era de menos. Con sus 16 años tiene una figura delgada y curvada, su cabello azabache era tan largo que a veces se hacía una coleta con un listón rojo, sus ojos violáceos eran grandes y daban un contraste con sus pestañas largas. Por otro lado, su piel blanca encajaba perfectamente con el uniforme negro que era obligado a usar para la secundaria.

—Buen día, abuela— saludó el joven mientras se sentaba en la mesa para degustar de su desayuno.

—Oh Keith, primera vez que no se te hace tarde— comentó la anciana mujer de cabellos castaños descoloridos.

—No puedo llegar tarde hoy— respondió con un poco de la tostada francesa en su boca.

Al terminar el desayuno, Keith salió de la casa y tomó su bicicleta roja. Comenzó a pedalear hasta tomar velocidad por las calles con sendero montañoso. A medio trayecto se encontró con su amigo Hunk, quien también iba en bicicleta y llevaba a Pidge.

—Hey— dijo su amigo mientras se nivelaba a la misma altura que su amigo. Hunk es un chico llenito de gran tamaño, bastante más alto que Keith. Siempre amable y dispuesto a ayudar, aunque en el colegio fuera molestado por su sobrepeso.

Pidge, en cambio, es una chica de carácter fuerte. Ella siempre actúa de forma bastante varonil, aunque en el fondo le sigan gustando porquerías románticas y las princesas. Ella es mucho más bajita, probablemente solo mida 1,50. El padre de la chica es mejor amigo de la madre de Keith, es el encargado de la seguridad civil en el pueblo desde que su madre es alcaldesa.

Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo pudieron ver toda la propaganda sobre las próximas elecciones. Había fuertes rumores de corrupción por parte de Krolia y el ambiente era cada vez más tenso, es por ello que la escuela se había vuelto un infierno. Keith se había convertido en el mártir de aquella situación, acusado de ser el hijo de un fraude. La reelección de Krolia no iba a hacer más que agraviar las cosas.

—Tu mamá se está esmerando mucho este año— comentó la más bajita mientras bajaba de la bicicleta. Ahora los tres caminaban por aquel lugar empujando sus vehículos hacia la escuela.

—Yo escuché que no ganará las elecciones— agregó Hunk.

—Pues no sé para qué quiere ser líder de un estúpido pueblo que la menosprecia.

Keith siempre tenía un carácter explosivo, no era para menos teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Cuando tenía seis años su padre falleció en un trágico accidente, estaba destrozado ya que él era el que más lo escuchaba. Después de aquello su madre se fue de la casa de la abuela y no quiso saber más sobre las tradiciones del pueblo o de rezar a deidades absurdas. Ella estaba enojada porque le habían arrebatado al amor de su vida.

Por otra parte, Shiro se quedó con él. Por ese entonces su hermano mayor tenía once años y era consciente de lo difícil que sería para Keith superar todo esto. Cuando Shiro se fue a la ciudad para estudiar su carrera en una prestigiosa universidad, Keith se quedó solo.

Llegaron a la escuela y fue recibido por James Griffin, un chico moreno de cabello castaño que siempre lo molestaba. No era más alto que Kogane, pero si era un maestro del engaño.

—Kogane— dijo afuera del salón sin permitir el paso a los tres amigos—. Hay fuertes rumores de que tu mamá está amenazando a varias familias con tal de que voten por ella en las elecciones.

—¿En serio? — preguntó el pelinegro con sarcasmo—. Apártate Griffin.

—Tenemos a los hijos de la corrupción— volvió a hablar el molesto chico—, la hija de un jefe de seguridad que no cuida de su pueblo y el hijo de una alcaldesa tirana.

—Que te apartes—, los dientes de Keith rechinaban por como los estaba apretando. Sus puños estaban listos para soltar el primer golpe.

—Señores, será mejor que entren al salón. Su profesor ya viene en camino.

Todos obedecieron y las clases empezaron. El profesor era un hombre de gran edad llamado Alfor, era un experto en poesía y astronomía, el hombre llevaba muchos años impartiendo clases, hasta Shiro había conocido al profesor.

—El atardecer, cuando dos mundos se encuentran, a eso le llamamos la hora mágica- dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a escribir.

Keith miró su cuaderno extrañado, era un sentimiento cálido alojado en su pecho. Como si aquello le diera una pista de lo que estaba por pasar.

Cuando salieron de clases, el de cabellos negros se apresuró a ir a casa, hoy su abuela le pediría que ensayaran el 'baile' más antiguo del pueblo, esto para pedir prosperidad y mantener la calma. El problema estaba en que era usar una especie de kimono ridículo junto a montón de maquillaje, era humillante.

Shiro siempre había sido torpe, por eso jamás pudo hacer dicha ceremonia; pero para Keith ésta sería su cuarta vez. Al finalizar la ceremonia debía pinchar su dedo con un cuchillo especial y dejar que su sangre se juntara en una sola disolución con una especie de vino hecho en casa por su propia abuela. Después esa bebida sería ofrecida a la deidad del pueblo llevándola al santuario tras las montañas, en una pequeña cueva bajo las raíces de un árbol. Aquel lugar era conocido como el más allá.

El festival del solsticio invernal estaba cerca y con la proximidad de un cometa llamado Atlas sería una ocasión especial, una vista fuera de este mundo.

La noche cayó, Keith estaba en casa de la abuela quejándose por su trato rudo al momento de maquillar su rostro. Traía puesto un kimono rojo con detalles negros y amarillos, por alguna razón eso lo hacía lucir como una chica. Mientras que su rostro estaba siendo "delicadamente" pintado. Su rostro completamente de blanco, sus ojos enmarcados por color negro, sombras rojas en sus párpados y sus labios carmín perfectamente formando un corazón. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta con un listón tejido rojo, se veía tan delicado.

Cuando la luna se asomó, la gente se reunió en el pequeño Kiosco del pueblo, lugar que serviría para hacer el ritual. Keith estaba agobiado, sus amigos habían ido a darle apoyo, pero también estaban los chicos del instituto.

Salió y hubo exclamaciones, pudo distinguir a James silbando de la forma más desagradable posible. Se removió incómodo.

La música empezó a sonar, una tonada relajante saliendo del arpa que tocaba su abuela. En esta ocasión uno de los amigos conocidos de la familia se ofreció a tocar la ocarina para acompañar el ritual.

Los movimientos del joven eran lentos, en ocasiones hasta seductores. Se movía con el ritmo y señalaba al cielo. Los cascabeles en sus muñecas sonaban al son del compás, mientras que con sus pies descalzos dibujaba símbolos invisibles. El silencio que se formó era solemne, como si se volviera al pasado, cuando se respetaban todas las tradiciones. La música cesó y Keith volvió a alzar sus manos, sacando de un bolso escondido un cuchillo.

En realidad, era una daga con una empuñadura morada y un símbolo extraño, aquel la reliquia se había pasado de generación en generación a los Kogane, ahora pertenecía a Keith.

Alzó la daga por lo alto y esperó a que su abuela dejara el cuenco con la bebida especial, en cuanto sucedió él dio un grito de guerra y pasó la daga por la palma de su mano izquierda. Pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar, él acercó su mano herida al cuenco y comenzó a llenarlo. La gente comenzó a aplaudir, ya no era algo solemne ahora parecía un show.

Keith pudo escuchar a lo lejos a sus compañeros de clase hablar sobre lo estúpido y sádico que era por hacer eso. Los ignoró y siguió su labor hasta que salió la última gota, tal vez había cortado muy profundo. Su abuela le pasó una venda en la mano herida y le ayudó a vaciar el contenido entero del cuenco en una especie de vasija pequeña con símbolos en otro idioma. Ahora faltaba que llevaran la bebida al templo y pedir por la prosperidad del pueblo y su gente.

Poco a poco la gente se retiró y Keith bajó del Kiosco para encontrarse con sus amigos, ellos lo miraban atónitos.

—Yo quiero hacer lo que Keith hizo— comentó la castaña mientras miraba la daga del chico en sus manos.

—Mucha sangre, así que no— respondió Hunk mientras se llevaba sus manos al estómago. Aquello había sido sádico—, además, ¿Por qué una deidad desearía de tributo una bebida alcohólica con sangre humana?

—Mi abuela dice que los dioses no sangran, que ellos no tienen sangre en sus venas, sino oro. Por eso no pueden morir, pero tampoco sentirse vivos— Keith suspiró, aún recuerda todas aquellas anécdotas relatadas cuando era más pequeño. Estaba asombrado por aquel mundo lleno de seres sobrenaturales y magia poderosa recorriendo sus venas.

— ¿Por eso ofrecen su sangre? — preguntó la chica interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro.

—Sí, ellos beben el alcohol con nuestra sangre para que se puedan sentir vivos y así puedan hacer favores. Es una especie de sacrificio, pero sin muerte.

—Oh...viejo, eso es...enfermo, no me imagino a un dios tomando tu sangre, eso suena a historia de vampiros.

Keith resopló, por supuesto que era absurdo, pero es parte de la tradición. Él haría cualquier cosa por su dulce abuela, y ciertamente se sentía bien hacer aquella danza y ofrecer su sangre para asombro de todos.

—Solo los Kogane damos nuestra sangre a la deidad— respondió el chico a una pregunta inexistente—. Nuestra sangre está ligada a los hilos del tiempo, por eso es más poderosa.

—Ow— suspiró la más baja—, y yo que quería hacer que la deidad chupara mi...

— ¡No lo digas! — se escandalizó Hunk.

—iba a decir que mi bebida con sangre, ya sabes Sake y eso...mal pensado.

Los chicos se terminaron separando y Keith volvió a casa para despintar su rostro y quitarse de forma delicada las prendas. Ya estaba en su habitación viendo al techo cuando tocaron a la puerta y sin responder ya habían abierto.

Parado en el marco estaba su hermano mayor, lo veía con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Hey

Keith no dudó en saltar de su cama y correr a abrazar a Shiro, hacía unos meses que no se veían y al parecer su hermano ya se había dignado a aparecer.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que el menor lo invitó a sentarse en su cama. Hablaron por horas hasta que Shiro comenzó...

—Supe que hiciste el ritual— dijo serio el mayor.

—Ugh si, muchos estuvieron presentes.

Su hermano se veía molesto, tomó la muñeca herida de Keith y retiró la venda. Estaba indignado de solo ver la marca de la daga en la piel del chico.

—No puedo creer que la abuela te obligue a hacer esto. Es absurdo. Estúpido.

—Ella no me obliga a nada— se puso a la defensiva el menor.

—Ugh Keith, será mejor que vayamos afuera. Aún hay mucho que hablar.

El menor le tomó la palabra, se calzó sus tenis negros y se puso una sudadera gris encima. Ya tenía puesta su pijama que consistía en una camisa blanca de cuello en V y un Shorts negro con cuadros grises.

Al salir de la pequeña casa, el viento de la noche lo hizo helarse. Comenzó a caminar hacia el mirador que quedaba un poco más arriba de donde vivían. Es lo bueno de estar rodeado de bosque en una zona montañosa, tienes vistas increíbles, incluso de las estrellas.

Al llegar ahí Shiro sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Exhalaba aquel humo mortal que se combinaba con el aliento cálido del mayor.

—Mamá quiere que la apoyemos— dijo el mayor y Keith bufó exasperado. Sabía que su hermano no vendría si no fuera por Krolia—. De hecho, me dijo que quería que viviéramos los tres juntos con ella y...

—No— cortó Keith—, ¿Ya se te olvidó quien nos abandonó con la abuela tras la muerte de papá?

—Ella cambió, Keith.

—Sí, pero no por eso dejaré a la que hizo su función como madre y me ha educado. No dejaré a la abuela.

—Sabes que mamá jamás se llevó bien con su suegra. Por favor, Keith.

El menor tomó aire, llenó por completo sus pulmones y antes de que Shiro pudiera decir alguna estupidez más gritó:

—¡Odio esta vida! — volvió a tomar aire—, ¡Odio a esta gente!

—Keith...

—¡Desearía ser un chico lindo de ciudad y no volver aquí jamás!

—La abuela ya te contagió su locura...

•••

Lance McClain es un chico de ciudad, popular entre las chicas y algunos chicos. El ideal de galán, con su piel morena y sus ojos azules, podía derretir a cualquier persona.

Él trabaja en un restaurante llamado The Galra, un lugar muy fino y exclusivo donde era mesero junto a su Crush de toda la vida, Allura.

Podría decirse que era un chico de preparatoria bastante normal, de no ser por una serie de sueños que no logra recordar del todo y que se sienten tan reales.

Ahora estaba ahí, sintiéndose ajeno a lo que ocurría en su entorno. Esa no era su cama, esta no era su ropa, es más, ni siquiera creía posible estar escuchando un maldito gallo.

Se miró las manos, habían dejado de ser morenas para ser de un color pálido, mientras que podía ver que hasta su complexión era otra. Aterrado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar dónde mirarse. Por suerte para él había un espejo de cuerpo completo en una esquina. Al verse quedó paralizado.

Definitivamente no era él.

Su cabello antes castaño ahora era negro y tenía un horrible corte estilo Mullet, sus ojos azules fueron reemplazados por los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto, eran morados. Su piel ya no estaba manchada de pecas y su típico tono oscuro, sino que estaba muy blanco, hasta parecía un muerto.

Gritó aterrado y se fue de sentón al piso. Eso debía ser un sueño. Un jodido sueño donde tenía la apariencia del chico más encantador que jamás había visto.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron y al instante se abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba de pie un muchacho igual de encantador que el de su reflejo, tenía el cabello igual negro, pero con un curioso mechón blanco, era bastante alto y con una complexión muy fuerte. Sus ojos eran de un gris precioso que parecía brillar en tonos dorados por el juego con la luz, en el puente de su nariz había una cicatriz que aún hacia ver al hombre más rudo y atractivo.

—Keith, te quedaste dormido...llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Aquello desconcertó a Lance y aun así asintió y buscó que debía ponerse. A juzgar por el uniforme pulcramente colgado supuso que aquel lindo chico era de secundaria, probablemente de último año.

Estaba avergonzado de tener que tomar un baño y vestirse, claramente es un chico y tienen lo mismo, pero como que algo no está bien en todo esto. Lance lo sentía incorrecto.

Así fue como tras suspirar y escuchar gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta, buscó el cuarto de baño y tras encontrarlo con dificultad comenzó una rutina meticulosa de lavado. Aunque no fuera su cuerpo no estaría sucio o mal bañado. Sin embargo, trató de lavar sus genitales lo más rápido sin prestar atención.

— ¡Keith, yo te llevo a la escuela, pero apúrate!

Lance suspiró exasperado. Terminó por arreglarse y acomodó aquel largo cabello con un poco de gel, peinándolo hacia atrás. Menos mal no tenía ninguna imperfección en el rostro o que hubiese terminado en el cuerpo de una chica, eso sería peor.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, llegó a la cocina donde estaba encendida la televisión, había una mujer de mayor edad estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Keith, no puedes descuidar tus estudios. Vete ya— dijo la mujer volteando a ver al chico. Lance se congeló por aquella mirada amarillenta, la mujer exclamó: —pero si tú no eres Keith.

Lance sintió el vértigo invadiendo cada fibra en su piel. Pensó que se desmayaría, todo esto era muy real.

Una mano grande se posó en su hombro izquierdo y aquella fuerte voz habló: - abuela, deja tus cosas para después. Vámonos Keith.

¿Qué clase de nombre era Keith?

Al llegar a la dichosa escuela en el automóvil de aquel sujeto atractivo, que después supo era el hermano de "Keith" llamado Shiro; encontró a dos chicos esperándolo en la puerta del edificio, un hombre gordito y bastante alto y una chica súper bajita con gafas tan grandes para su pequeño rostro.

—Keith, será mejor que no entres— dijo el moreno alto, la chaparrita asintió—. James...bueno él hizo algo que no te va a gustar.

Lance lo miró confundido, ¿James? Negó con la cabeza y entró, si todo era un sueño debía actuar como si nada, a menos que apareciera algún mono parlante o alguna burrada así.

Se paralizó, todas las paredes estaban repletas de folletos con fotos de Keith, aunque tenía un extraño maquillaje y un vestido de chica. ¿Este sujeto es travesti?

Había un enunciado que decía: Cuidado, chica linda con pene.

Era de mal gusto, sí, pero supuso que ese tal Keith se lo tomaría muy a pecho. Arrancó los volantes y se dirigió a los chicos que lo veían pasmados.

—Díganme dónde está ese tal James.

Aquel día Lance regresó a casa temprano, bueno, se perdió un poco tratando de llegar a casa de la anciana. Le había partido la cara al chico y le dijo que la próxima vez haría rollo cada uno de los volantes y se los metería por el...¡!

El chico se levantó tras escuchar aquel fuerte pitido constante. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, estaba en su casa. Asustado se levantó y miró al espejo que tenía a un lado. Ya era él, su piel morena y sus ojos azules estaban ahí. Incluso su bello y cuidado cabello castaño que no tiene corte Mullet.

—Un sueño— se dijo y miró la palma de su mano, un instinto o una señal, pero miró. Ahí estaba escrito con un marcador negro: ¿Quién eres?

Molesto el chico salió de su habitación y gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Verónica, no me estés rayoneando mientras duermo!

—¡Yo no hice nada! — respondió su hermana que se llevó un reclamo por parte de su madre que odiaba los gritos en la mañana.

Lance volvió a su cuarto y tomó su móvil, tenía un mensaje de Ryan preguntando por qué lo había dejado plantado ayer. Lance se removió, se supone que era hoy cuando se verían.

Miró la fecha de su teléfono y se paralizó, la fecha era del día siguiente. Eso lo dejo confundido porque no recordaba lo que hizo el día anterior. La pregunta comenzó a cobrar sentido y él pegó un grito.

Tenía que ser mentira, tenía que haber un error. Era una broma de mal gusto. ¡No podía ser real!

—¿En verdad cambie de cuerpo con ese chico?

Cuando llegó a la escuela buscó a su amigo, el más alto estaba en el salón haciendo tarea. Lance tragó saliva y se sentó a un lado.

—Hey— saludó, pero el otro no levantó la vista—. Oye no quise dejarte plantado.

—Lo sé— dijo mientras seguía escribiendo notas en su cuaderno—, estabas actuando raro de todos modos.

—¿Raro?

—No dejabas de comer, compraste un montón de golosinas, olvidaste ir al trabajo. Allura marcó por eso y tú respondiste que todo era un sueño y no era necesario trabajar. Sé que eres muy escandaloso, pero ayer exageraste.

—¿Rompí dieta? —fue lo único que dijo el moreno y a lo que le prestó más atención—. ¿Qué tanto comí?

—Un pastel de frutas, fresas con crema, una hamburguesa y un poco de pizza con piña.

Lance hizo cara de asco. A él no le gustaba la pizza con piña ni los pasteles de fruta, prefiere la pizza de peperonni y los pasteles de chocolate, claro, mientras no esté a dieta. Que era justo el caso.

Iba a matar a ese chico, tenía que ser el mismo del sueño, sueño que ya no podía ser un sueño. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya había olvidado casi todo cuando despertó.

Tras varias horas de clase y darse cuenta que había reprobado el maldito examen sorpresa de cálculo (seguro era muy avanzado para el otro chico de preparatoria), fue a trabajar y ahí se topó con Allura.

Ella estaba molesta porque Lance la había dejado sola ayer. Tuvo varios incidentes por eso, y el jefe estuvo a punto de despedirlo. Al final logró conservar el empleo y tuvo que lavar todos los trastes sucios.

•••

El pelinegro despertó en aquella ocasión en el cuerpo de Lance, era la segunda vez que pasaba. Estaba sorprendido de que su sueño se hiciera realidad a medias. La vez anterior había comido como rey con toda la mesada del moreno, extrañaba en su paladar el sabor de la pizza con piña.

La verdad es que seguía creyendo que era un sueño, pero al acabar el día y haber despertado en su cuerpo de vuelta. Se alarmó de ver en su cara un mensaje claro: "No me hagas subir de peso, Keith"

El pelinegro casi se desmayó, pero comprendió al fin lo que estaba pasando. Tomó una de sus libretas y buscó todo lo del día anterior, ahí había notas revueltas y dibujos mal realizados que él no había hecho. En una pequeña parte estaba escrito "me llamo Lance, no lo olvides"

—Lance...tú y yo estamos... ¿Cambiando cuerpos mientras dormimos?

Y fue así como su aventura comenzó. Dónde dos chicos alejados cambiaban cuerpo un par de veces a la semana, para que al despertar olviden casi por completo lo que habían hecho. Por eso ambos acordaron tener en sus celulares una especie de diario donde anotaban lo que pasó ese día. Así nadie sospecharía en lo que lograban entender aquella extraña situación. Los primeros días no fueron fáciles. Ambos se quejaban de detalles y escribían en sus cuerpos aquellas quejas hacia el otro.

"Deja de gastar mi dinero en comida" había escrito Lance.

"Oye, volvieron a castigarme por tu culpa" ponía Keith.

"Por favor, ¡no me dejes en ridículo con Allura!" Lance.

"¿Por qué se me declaró un chico ayer?" Keith.

"Eres insoportable" Keith.

"Tú eres un niño llorón" Lance.

"¡Te odio!" Keith/Lance.

Una vez más habían cambiado de cuerpo. Keith se despertó en el cuerpo del moreno, ese día no había clases, pero no se podía librar del trabajo. Se levantó con pereza y tomó el celular que le pertenecía al chico de ojos azules. El último mensaje que él mismo había escrito era sobre tratar de ayudar a Lance a conquistar a Allura, tal vez solo así lo dejarían comer más postres.

—Necesito un café— se dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina y comenzaba a preparar un desayuno medianamente normal. Estaba solo, la familia del chico había salido a quien sabe dónde y lo habían dejado en casa.

—Pobre tonto— se burló Keith mientras untaba crema de maní en una tostada algo quemada.

Llegó la tarde y él se preparó para lo peor de ser Lance, el trabajo en aquel restaurante. Llegó puntual y saludó a todos.

—Hey, Lance— saludó uno de sus compañeros que lo veía con palpable diversión —. Hoy Allura se ve preciosa.

Keith soltó un suspiro, todos en el trabajo estaban encantados con la morena de cabellos castaños. La adoraban y se le quedaban viendo cuando ella no se fijaba. Él no podía imaginarse al verdadero Lance viendo el trasero de quien es su Crush. No podía concebirlo, una rabia se apoderaba de él.

"Él no es así" se decía con determinación.

—Hola chicos— dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo. Allura acababa de entrar y todos, menos Keith, la miraban con añoranza—. Hagamos un estupendo trabajo hoy.

Ella traía puesto el uniforme de los camareros, camisa blanca bajo un chaleco negro, una falda también negra, medias de color natural y zapatos con tacón negros. En el cuello de la camisa traía un moño de color rojo y su largo cabello blanco estaba atado en una coleta alta.

Siempre impecable, con una bella sonrisa y unos ojos aguamarina que hacía el corazón de cualquiera latir acelerado... Bueno, en realidad no. Keith no se sentía atraído a ella, la apreciaba aún con lo poco que la conocía, era una mujer ejemplar, definitivamente ella merece algo más que Lance. Aun así...Keith haría cualquier cosa para ver al moreno feliz, para que Lance estuviera con aquel amor que consideraba platónico.

Las horas de trabajo iban pasando, había demasiada gente ese día y las órdenes no paraban. Para Keith aquello era una pesadilla, con platos en las manos dejándolos en cada mesa y sin tratar de equivocarse de orden. Tomando nota de nuevos pedidos y disculpándose porque estaban cortos de personal. Todo marchaba medianamente bien, los clientes que había atendido le habían dejado buena propina y gracias al cielo ya no tenía problemas con el jefe de Lance.

Pero no siempre tenía que ser así, uno de los comensales llamó a 'Lance' para reclamar que en su pizza (que no tenía piña) había un palillo.

—Esto es indignante, pude haberme lastimado— decía el hombre de aspecto demacrado y cara horrenda, ese sujeto era en toda la extensión de la palabra una bestia.

—Huh, lo siento, pero... Eso no puede ser posible porque no usamos palillos en este restaurante y...

—¡¿Me llamas mentiroso?!

Keith se encogió y retrocedió, no quería problemas estando en el cuerpo de Lance, ese sujeto le recordaba a Keith. Una mano delicada se posó en su hombro derecho y cuidadosamente fue apartado.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Allura mientras guiñaba un ojo a Lance y este se retiraba en silencio.

Cuando la jornada terminó, Keith estaba muerto y extrañaba estar en casa y dormir. Solo dormir. Limpiaba las mesas y subía las sillas a estas, barrió y limpió toda la mugre que se había acumulado durante la jornada. Estaba muy entretenido limpiando la última mesa cuando escuchó a sus espaldas:

— ¡Allura, tu falda!

Él se volteó y vio cómo su bella compañera tomaba la parte trasera de su falda y la pasaba para enfrente. Tenía una enorme rasgadura que dejaba ver sus medias y su ropa interior.

—Ese bastardo del palillo- dijo entre dientes la peliblanca.

A Keith se le prendió el foco en ese instante. Vivir con una anciana que adora las costumbres y que no tiene nietas es provechoso, a veces. Ryner le había enseñado desde muy pequeño a Keith como coser sin dejar una marca, adornando y poniendo elementos que hacían embellecer las cosas. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Allura y dijo levemente que la acompañara. Sus compañeros vieron con recelo como se encerraban en la bodega. El otro día limpiando habían encontrado un Kit de costura que seguro serviría.

—Voy a ayudarte- dijo seriamente—. Quítate la falda por favor.

Allura enrojeció hasta las orejas y miró con recelo a Lance. Keith cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Comenzó a negar enérgicamente mientras aclaraba:

—Voy a voltearme, no veré nada... Puedes usar mi suéter para cubrirte mientras arreglo tu falda. Bien...yo...

Allura rio al ver los nervios crecientes del joven. Asintió y dejó que Keith le ayudara. Confiaba en este Lance, era diferente; podía sentirlo.

Mientras el chico cocía pacientemente para no pincharse un dedo, Allura se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando de él.

—Te ves diferente, Lance. Más atento y calmado. Incluso te siento diferente. ¿Se debe a alguna chica?

—Huh, no. Solamente quiero ser diferente— respondió Keith con nervios. Él tampoco era así, Lance le hacía sacar lo mejor de él.

—Ya veo.

—Allura, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el próximo sábado?

La chica se quedó pasmada, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios y simplemente respondió con un sí. Keith consiguió la oportunidad que Lance tanto había esperado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía mal?

Al llegar a la casa del moreno fue directo a la habitación y ahí escribió en la agenda del moreno.

"Te conseguí una cita con Allura para el próximo sábado, será mejor que planees algo bonito. Pueden aprovechar para ver el cometa al anochecer".

Suspiró y miró aquel rostro que no le pertenecía en el espejo. Lance en verdad es atractivo, mucho.Y aunque había costado, pudo acostumbrarse a él. A pesar de que no se conocían explícitamente. Miró ese cuerpo que no era suyo, la piel morena y las largas extremidades.

Tocó el pecho de aquel cuerpo que poseía, sintió aquel corazón latir. Era un sentimiento cálido con cada latido el que lo embargaba. Se sentía en paz al sentir el corazón de Lance latir.

—¿Qué me estás haciendo, Lance?

•••

Cuando Lance despertó en el cuerpo de Keith, se sentía feliz. Hoy vería a Hunk y Pidge, se había encariñado con esos dos. Además, hoy la abuela de Keith le había dicho que no habría escuela. Era estupendo.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó Shiro entrando en la habitación. Lance lo miró y ladeó la cabeza. Shiro negó y le apuntó con un dedo-, si sigues así hablaré con mamá. Hoy vamos al templo con la abuela. Los acompañaré para que no les pase nada.

—¿Templo...?

—Despabila chico, dios. Paciencia Shiro.

Más tarde él ya traía puesto un conjunto deportivo y caminaba junto a Shiro y Ryner hacia el dichoso templo, se adentraron en el bosque y pasaron por lugares montañosos, incluso pudo ver a un venado a lo lejos.   
La abuela de Keith contó la historia de deidades sin sangre y la importancia de los Kogane en el pueblo. Le contó sobre el tiempo y como este puede semejarse a un hilo. Lance tocó de forma instintiva aquel lazo rojo que tenía atando el Mullet de Keith.

—El tiempo es como los hilos, algunas historias están unidas, otras se rompen. El tiempo se enreda, se estira, se quiebra. El tiempo nos conecta con las personas, todos estamos unidos en esta red. Estamos conectados.

Lance se quedó pensando en aquello. Keith y él se habían conectado por alguna razón. Él estaba destinado a conocer a un chico que está a kilómetros de dónde vive.

Llegaron a un cráter, poco a poco bajaron los montes que se formaron. Justo en el centro de aquel lugar había crecido un enorme árbol, un sauce cuyas hojas se enredaban formando un domo. El sauce estaba rodeado de un charco, un pequeño lago que nutría las raíces de aquel árbol.

Pasaron y mojaron sus pies, Shiro se veía bastante feliz de estar ahí. Jamás lo había visto tan contento de convivir con su abuela. Ryner apartó las enredaderas y pasaron dentro del domo.

Lance quedó pasmado nada más entrar, era bellísimo. Había cristales colgando de las ramas y dando un pequeño espectáculo de luces, en el tronco estaba escrito algo que no entendía, parecía estar en otro idioma. Por otro lado, había una especie de figura rocosa humanoide, solo que tenía orejas de elfo y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

-La deidad del león blanco- dijo Ryner y Lance miró lo que ella estaba cargando. Era una vasija sellada y decorada en tonos rojos y blancos.

La mujer tendió dicha vasija a Keith y este la tomó en sus manos, era bastante pequeña en realidad. Apenas del tamaño de una botella de vino.

—Ahora Keith, ofrecerás la bebida con tu sangre a la deidad—. La abuela del mencionado señaló un pequeño altar y Lance dejó la botella ahí, se hincó y cerró sus ojos.

"Lance, el tiempo se enredó" escuchó el moreno y abrió los ojos.

Rezaron un tiempo en aquel lugar y Shiro colgó otros cristales en las ramas. Estuvieron hasta el atardecer en aquel tranquilo sitio y cuando fue tiempo de partir, Shiro salió primero y la abuela detuvo a Lance.

—Keith, ¿Estás soñando?

Lance la miró confundido y aterrado. Todo parecía oscurecerse a su alrededor y el vértigo lo invadió. No recordó cómo llegó a la casa de Keith, tampoco recordó cuando se durmió, simplemente despertó en su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Keith? — preguntó a la nada. Se levantó y descubrió que había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no estaba en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Tomó su móvil y vio la hora. Era temprano, pero debía ir a la escuela, así que se levantó y comenzó su rutina. En el camino revisó la agenda y descubrió el mensaje de Keith.

No podía creer que el chico le consiguió una cita con Allura, estaba sorprendido. Era la oportunidad que siempre había querido. Ignoró por completo lo del cometa, Keith debía estar confundido o tal vez se refería a otra cosa. La semana pasó normal y llegó el día de la cita. Cambiaron un día antes de cuerpos y Keith planeó todo para que Lance no fuera a echarlo a perder. Y cuando Lance checó aquel horario el día viernes, se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde a la cita.

—Mierda.

Lance parecía un tornado, tomando un montón de cosas y sujetando su móvil para ver si Allura aún no había llegado. Su madre lo vio entre sorprendida y burlona, no esperaba ver a Lance tan inquieto por alguien. Cuando por fin el chico llegó a la estación de tren donde, según Keith, se habían quedado de ver, buscó con la mirada a la peliblanca. No la veía por ningún lado y estaba a punto de marcarle, hasta que alguien posó sus manos en los ojos del chico.

— ¿Quién soy? — preguntó con una dulce voz y Lance sonrió.

—La chica más linda que jamás haya conocido— respondió Lance y Allura lo soltó, el moreno se dio la cuenta y vio el sonrojo de la chica. Se veía adorable, aunque no tanto como cuando él se sonrojaba estando en el cuerpo de Keith. A Keith definitivamente le queda el rojo.

Comenzaron aquella cita en un puesto de helados, apreciando el parque y hablando banalidades. Aun así, Lance no parecía enfocado, en su mente el recuerdo persistente de Keith no lo dejaba concentrarse. Tras eso fueron a un mirador que también era restaurante, ahí había varios cuadros de pueblos mágicos que ya no estaban. Lance no pudo evitar pensar en el chico del Mullet, algunas fotografías se parecían a su pueblo.

— ¿Vienes seguido aquí?— preguntó Allura mientras picaba a su ensalada.

—No, realmente no. Es muy caro.

La morena se quedó callada, miraba atentamente al chico, ya no parecía el mismo joven atento que la ayudó. La cita estaba yendo mal, el chico lo sabía y trataba de arreglarlo, pero solo tenía a Keith en mente. Hoy sería el festival del pueblo, le gustaría estar junto al chico y ver aquel lugar mágico lleno de color y olores diversos.

—Lance—, la chica frenó a medio camino. Iban camino a los jardines que limitan la ciudad para ver el atardecer.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se detuvo un poco más enfrente de dónde la chica se había parado. Giró a verla y notó que la chica tenía una sonrisa triste.

—Esto no funciona— dijo Allura y caminó hasta quedar frente al de ojos azules—. Tú ya no estás enamorado de mí.

El moreno la miró sorprendido, ella era su sueño hecho realidad, así que no podían ser ciertas sus palabras. Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía aliviado de escuchar eso?

—Te has enamorado de alguien más— finalizó ella.

—Yo...

—Busca a esa persona, no dejes que se vaya. Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte. Por el momento quiero ir a casa.

Sin más se fue, dejó a Lance solo en la calle. Él sonrió. Si, Keith le gusta, se enamoró del chico Mullet. Tomó su celular determinado y comenzó a marcar al número del chico. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos y entró a buzón. Volvió a intentar, pero jamás logro comunicarse.   
Desesperado regresó a casa, tal vez mañana podría comunicarse, o podía esperar a que cambiaran de nuevo.

Pero desde ese día, no volvió a cambiar. Buscó a Keith por todos lados, incluso empezó a investigar sobre aquel pueblo.

No encontraba nada, no conocía el nombre de aquel lugar y su misión se volvía imposible.

Pasaron tres semanas y lo único que Lance tenía acerca de la deidad del León Blanco, era las regiones del norte donde se hacían tributos a este ser mágico. Tomó todos sus ahorros e hizo maletas.

Buscaría a Keith Kogane, tardara lo que tardara.

Allura y Ryan estaban preocupados por su amigo, estaba actuando muy raro. Enloquecido por encontrar un lugar que jamás había visitado. Cuando se enteraron por Verónica que su amigo emprendería un viaje no dudaron en acompañarlo.

Lance estaba en la estación de trenes, ahí encontró a Ryan y este le pidió que esperara a Allura. Estaba sorprendido de ver a sus amigos ahí dándole apoyo.

—Gracias chicos— dijo el joven mientras empezaban esa aventura.

La excusa de Lance fue que conoció a Keith por internet, desde entonces habían hablado mucho y él se había enamorado, pero desde hace semanas no sabía nada del chico.

Visitaron varios pueblos; Arus, Olkarion, Daibazaal, entre muchos otros. Nadie sabía nada acerca del león blanco o de la familia Kogane. Lance estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía ser que Keith hubiese desaparecido de la nada. Sus esperanzas se iban perdiendo y el hambre aumentó. 

Pararon un rato en un pueblo donde comieron y hablaron respecto al chico que conquistó el corazón del moreno.

—Conoces su nombre, sabes que era parte de una familia que adora a una deidad antigua. Pero no el nombre del pueblo— rememoró Ryan. Lance resopló en respuesta.

—Disculpen, no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero los escuché hablando sobre la deidad del león blanco— habló la camarera y todos centraron su atención en ella.

—Sí, ¿Sabe dónde encontrar su templo? — preguntó esperanzado Lance.

—Hace años que no escuchaba de esa deidad. El único pueblo que mantenía la tradición hasta hace unos años era Altea.

— ¿Altea? — habló Allura de forma dubitativa—, no es el pueblo que hace dos años...¡!

—Era un lugar precioso— dijo la mujer—, yo crecí ahí. Hace tanto de eso.

—¿Conoció a la familia Kogane? — volvió a interrogar el moreno y la mujer lo miró asombrada.

—Claro, Ryner fue amiga de mi madre. Aún recuerdo a Krolia, ella era una mujer rebelde y bastante alocada.

—¡Sí! —, el joven se levantó y puso sus manos con fuerza en la mesa—. ¿Qué tan lejos queda el pueblo?

— ¿Qué no sabes lo que pasó? —, la mujer lo miró con pena y dolor.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Lance, ¿recuerdas el desastre de hace dos años? — preguntó Allura con calma.

—Lo del cometa... ¿Verdad?

—El cometa que se hizo pedazos y cayó en tierra— dijo esta vez Ryan.

—El pueblo que quedó destruido— continuó Allura—, ese pueblo se llamaba Altea.

El joven quedó viendo a la nada, eso no era posible. Miró a la camarera buscando respuestas y ella solo asintió triste.

— ¿Cómo puedo llegar? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa. Sus amigos seguían viéndolo con dolor y miedo.

—Puedo llevarlos, si gustan— se ofreció la mujer y todos aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron Lance salió disparado del auto. Aquel edificio derrumbado era la escuela. Tenía que ser un error. Corrió hacia donde debía estar el pueblo entero, solo encontró un enorme cráter infértil. Una tierra en ruinas y desértica. Era ese lugar, sin duda alguna.

—Pero si apenas hace tres semanas me dejó un mensaje— se dijo sacando el móvil de su bolsillo. Sus amigos estaban tras de él.

Cuando Lance abrió la agenda jadeó, cada mensaje y cada palabra escrita por Keith estaba desapareciendo, se borraban y dejaban mensajes en blanco que eran eliminados. Uno a uno los mensajes se desvanecieron y dejaron la agenda vacía.

—No, no puede ser. No fue un sueño nada más.

—Lance, tenemos que volver— le dijo Ryan. El sol se estaba poniendo ya y tendrían que pasar la noche en el otro pueblo.

Durante el viaje nadie dijo nada y Lance miraba con horror como hasta las fotografías que él había tomado se esfumaban.

—No fue un sueño...

•••

Estando en el hotel, Lance investigó todo sobre Altea, su cultura y su forma de organización. Encontró miles de noticias sobre el cometa y como había terminado con toda la población. En una página encontró la lista de deceso.

Buscó Kogane y su sangre se heló. El primer nombre en aparecer fue Ryner Kogane, seguido de Krolia Kogane, Takashi Shirogane Kogane y... Keith Kogane. Cerró la laptop con fuerza.

Keith estaba muerto. Keith había desaparecido de este mundo hace dos años. Miró la pulsera que siempre tenía consigo, una pulsera tejida con un listón rojo. La observó un rato y un recuerdo fugaz lo atravesó.

"Búscame en el futuro"

"Lance, nuestros tiempos se enredaron"

Parpadeó confundido y de pronto lo olvidó.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Aterrado vio a Allura buscando respuestas, ella lo miró confundida.

—No recuerdo su nombre— repitió Lance aterrado. Ella se levantó de su asiento y tomó por los hombros a Lance.

— ¿De qué hablas? — quiso saber su amiga, pero él solo comenzó a llorar.

El labio inferior de Lance temblaba incontrolablemente, un gritito salió de su boca. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó con una fuerte taquicardia.

—No me acuerdo, Allura. Olvidé su nombre, lo olvidé— decía entre lamentos mientras aferraba sus manos a sus pantalones—. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Lance cálmate dios, ¡Ryan!

Lance gritó comenzó a abrazarse a sí mismo y lloró de la forma más desgarradora posible. Dolía mucho. De pronto simplemente se desmayó y lo último que recuerda fue la voz alterada de Allura y a Ryan entrando en la habitación.

"Mi nombre es..."  
Para cuando el moreno despertó aún era de madrugada. Se sentía de cierto modo vacío, como sí todo se hubiese ido con las lágrimas y gritos de anoche. Decidió levantarse y tomó un mapa que había conseguido en una tienda. Era un mapa del ahora desaparecido pueblo de Altea. Una mancha logró captar su atención, era un cráter pasando una montaña, casi a un lado del pueblo. 

—Es el santuario— reconoció el de ojos azules. Tomó todo lo que pudo y le pidió a un señor amable de nombre Korann que había conocido ayer en una librería que lo llevara.

Korann era un sujeto agradable, tenía un bigote de lo más gracioso que se movía con cada expresión suya. El hombre contaba con una camioneta de color blanco y amablemente ayudó a Lance a acercarse a aquel cráter junto a Altea.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? — preguntó el hombre y Lance sonrió. El moreno cargaba en su espalda una mochila con varias cosas esenciales y en su mano tenía el mapa que consiguió.

—Claro que sí, por favor. Si ve a mis amigos... Diles que regresen sin mí.

—Entendido.

El chico comenzó a caminar y la camioneta se alejó a toda prisa. Ahí comenzaba una aventura. Esperaba descubrir lo que había pasado y poder encontrarse con ese chico de cabellos negros. Aún no podía recordar su nombre y eso lo tenía aterrado. A media escalada de aquella montaña comenzó a llover, no podía empeorar aquella situación. El piso resbaloso y el lodo formándose estaban dificultando el avance del joven. Poco a poco logró vislumbrar la cima y al subir se encontró con el cráter del santuario, pero si se daba la vuelta podía ver otro cráter, menos grande y más devastador. Aquello era el pueblo Alteano.

Lance no se quedó acontemplar aquello, aún tenía que ver lo que pasó.

—El tiempo se enredó— dijo—, cambie de cuerpo con un chico que falleció hace dos años. Pero tal vez si logro conectar con él, tal vez pueda cambiar eso.

El joven comenzó a descender hasta quedar en frente a frente con el sauce. Parecía más sombrío con la lluvia y los relámpagos, sus hojas se sacudían violentamente e invitaban al chico a entrar a aquel domo.

Entró. Sus pantalones terminaron más mojados de lo que ya estaban por aquel charco que ya parecía una laguna no muy honda y sus manos estaban llenas de lodo. Cuando entró pudo observar a la estatua casi destruida, las palabras borrosas y la vasija intacta en aquella piedra que servía de altar.

Se quitó la mochila, un poco de lluvia se filtraba por entre las ramas y empapaba el rostro de Lance. Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver los cristales dando pequeños tintineos al chocar entre ellos.   
Tomó la vasija y la destapó. Olía a alcohol, mucho.

—Por favor, León Blanco... Permíteme salvar al chico que te ofreció su sangre.

Dio un sorbo a la bebida, sabía horrible. Podía distinguir un sabor podrido en aquel envase, sangre del chico, sin duda. No podía creer que acababa de tomar eso. Bien podría ser veneno.

Se acabó todo y esperó, pero nada pasó. Decepcionado y molesto comenzó a gritar a la estatua.

— ¡Vamos, no se me ocurre nada más! Quiero salvar a tu pueblo. ¡Salvar al Mullet! No los dejes morir. ¡Quiero salvar a Ryner, a Hunk, a Pidge, a Shiro! ¡Incluso quiero salvar al idiota de James! ¡Quiero salvar a....!

Se quedó callado, lo recordaba. Su nombre. Su nombre es Keith. Sonrió pensando que tal vez había funcionado. Se dispuso a salir del domo, esperando haber hecho algo. O por lo menos poder encontrarse a Keith. Oh Keith, su nombre es precioso. Dio un par de pasos hasta que por culpa del lodo se resbaló y cayó de espaldas. Pegó un grito asustado y esperó el impacto. En vez de eso pudo ver un cometa entre los cristales, aquel cometa se dividía y formaba líneas que se volvieron hilos rojos. Los hilos del tiempo se iban desenredando con su caída por el infinito. Pudo ver entonces a Keith, pero mucho antes de cómo lo conoció. Era el pasado del joven.

Como si de una película se tratase vio a Keith nacer, su madre lo sujetaba en brazos con emoción, mientras que su padre (un hombre demasiado igual al Mullet), sostenía a su mujer por los hombros.

—Se llamará Yorak— informó Krolia a su marido, el hombre hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

— ¿Qué te parece mejor Keith?

—¿Keith Kogane? — la mujer pausó y miró el rostro blanco del bebé—, me gusta.

Hubo un salto en el tiempo y pudo ver a un chiquillo jugando con un joven, era Shiro.

—Mira, esto se llama Voltron—dijo el mayor mostrando un robot armado de pequeños lego—. Él es el defensor del universo entero.

— ¡Yo quiero ser Voltron! — exclamó el niño con emoción. Por algún motivo Lance sonrió.

—Voltron es un equipo, pero sin duda. Tú serías un gran líder, la cabeza del defensor legendario.

Hubo otro cambio de escena. Esta vez estaban frente a un incendio, era una casa en llamas. Keith lloraba y su hermano lo agarraba fuertemente. Su padre tenía un traje especial, era un bombero. El hombre entró para salvar a las personas que aún quedaban dentro, pero nada más poner un pie en la casa esta explotó.

Keith gritó, lloró. Rogaba porque su padre estuviera vivo. Pero ya se había ido.

—Papi...

Otro cambio de escena, esta vez Krolia peleaba con Ryner. La anciana mujer le gritaba a la madre lo irresponsable que estaba siendo. Krolia por el dolor había dejado de lado a sus hijos, Keith apenas tenía diez años y ya era dolorosamente consciente de que su mamá no deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

—Keith necesita una madre. El templo necesita un líder, Krolia.

—No me importa ese estúpido templo. Esa deidad tuya no pudo salvar a Texas, ahora está muerto.

—Mi hijo amaba ese templo.

—Pues yo lo odio.

Tras eso la mujer salió de la casa y aunque Keith gritó para que se quedara, su madre no dio marcha atrás. Lance sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

Otro cambio más donde Keith estaba aprendiendo a hilar listones, ese era de color rojo fuerte y tenía detalles en blanco. Luego un Keith bailando delicadamente al son de la música.   
Su cumpleaños trece donde recibió una navaja que era símbolo de su próxima madurez.

Las burlas, las risas, todo pudo sentirlo en segundos y luego... vio a Keith caminando hacia la estación de trenes.

Iba hablando por teléfono.

—Hunk, no podré ir a la escuela, tengo que ir a la ciudad— decía el joven que vestía su típico traje negro. Llevaba el mismo listón rojo atado en su muñeca. Lance vio su propia pulsera, exactamente iguales.

Keith subió en el primer tren, la ciudad donde Lance vive quedaba a tres horas de viaje. Aun así, Keith estaba dispuesto a buscarlo. No sabía con exactitud donde vivía Lance, pero lo buscaría.

—Fuiste a buscarme— dijo Lance, aunque sabía que no lo escucharía.

Keith pasaba por todas las estaciones, buscaba a Lance. Estaba cansado y terminó usando su pulsera como listón para amarrar su largo cabello. El chico corría de aquí para allá, buscaba al joven con el que había cambiado de cuerpo. Corría a pesar de que los zapatos le estaban lastimando.

Estaba por rendirse, hasta que subió en un tren. Keith quedó frente a frente con Lance. Lance del pasado, el chico de secundaria que prefería los videojuegos antes que las chicas.

Keith sonrió y el Lance del futuro pudo sentir que todo su mundo se iluminaba. El chico pelinegro hizo el intento de hablar, pero parecía nervioso. Tocaba su flequillo y lo acomodaba, Keith suspiró y por fin se decidió.

—Lance—dijo, pero el moreno no alzó la vista—. Lance— pronunció más fuerte y el chico lo miró. El mundo se detuvo para Keith.

—Disculpa, ¿Te conozco? — preguntó el chico de secundaria y el rostro de Keith se llenó de tristeza.

—Soy yo, ¿No me recuerdas?

—Creo que estás confundido— finalizó el Lance del pasado.

—Keith, perdón. Yo en ese entonces no te conocía. De haber sabido no hubiera actuado así yo...— el moreno miró como el Mullet iba a bajar del tren, estaba triste. Quiso detenerlo, pero él solo era un espectador.

—¡Espera! — dijo su yo del pasado y Keith lo miró, en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y la gente que iba a bajar comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Lance, nuestros tiempos se enredaron, mi nombre es...—, Keith se deshizo la coleta y aventó su lazo al chico de piel morena, quien lo atrapó desconcertado—. ¡Keith!

El chico de cabello negro salió por completo y Lance se quedó con el lazo rojo. Desde entonces lo usaría como amuleto de la suerte.

Por otro lado, el Lance del futuro veía todo asombrado. Así habían quedado unidos.

Keith, él también sentía algo por Lance lo supo en cuanto la escena cambió una última vez. Pudo ver a lo lejos el festival de Altea, todos llevaban trajes coloridos y máscaras diseñadas por ellos mismos. Hunk y Pidge iban vestidos de forma normal, solo Pidge cargaba con un enorme telescopio.

Lance buscó con la mirada a Keith y cuando lo encontró quedó pasmado. Su chico se había cortado el cabello, exactamente igual que Shiro. Rapado de los lados y con el mechón largo de encima. Se veía demasiado guapo, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de un gato con marcas parecidas a las de la deidad. Los ojos de la máscara relucían de dorado y los contornos eran de color rojo.

—Uy, así que Kogane representa al león rojo hoy— dijo Pidge y comenzó a caminar, guiando a sus amigos hacia el mirador, lejos del festival.

—Viejo, te quedó genial— alabó Hunk—. Aunque jamás habías querido usar máscara, y ¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello?

—Quise hacer cambios— dijo la débil voz de Keith.

—Ayer faltaste para ir a la ciudad, estás actuando raro— añadió Pidge.

—Quería ver a alguien.

—¿A quién? — preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Pero no se detuvieron de su marcha.

Lance esperó a que Keith respondiera.

—Ya no importa.

Con eso entendieron que Keith no quería hablar del tema, así que caminaron en silencio hacia el mirador. La noche cayó sobre Altea y el cometa comenzó a ser visible. Lance se alarmó.

—Keith, tienen que salir de aquí. No es seguro— dijo el moreno, pero nadie lo escuchó.

—Se ve precioso, oye...pero si se está dividiendo— constató la bajita y Lance miró al cielo aterrado.

—Keith, ve por Shiro y por Ryner. Estarán a salvo en la escuela. Váyanse.

—Esperen, eso viene hacia ¡Acá! — gritó paniqueado Hunk.

Lance miró a su chico que ya no tenía un Mullet y agregó:

—Keith, no quiero perderte.

El cometa se acercó, pasó por entre las nubes y de pronto un sonido sordo llenó el ambiente. Todo se volvió oscuro.

•••

—Huh, mi cabeza— dijo Keith mientras se levantaba. Se sentía húmedo y sucio. Cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver que estaba en el santuario —. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Se sintió extraño y miró sus manos, estaba en el cuerpo de Lance sin duda. Pero, ¿Que hacía Lance en el santuario del león Blanco? Todo estaba oscuro y en ruinas, cuando salió del sauce vio que el atardecer se acercaba. Caminó adolorido y desorientado.

¿Lance había venido a verlo en persona?

No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado antes, solo recordaba que un día antes del festival él había ido a ver a Lance y éste no le había reconocido.

Comenzó a subir por el cráter, tal vez Lance estaba en su cuerpo en el pueblo haciendo de las suyas.

Mientras que Lance comenzaba a despertar adolorido y llorando. ¿Qué había pasado? Se levantó de golpe al recordar todo y se extrañó de no reconocer al instante el lugar.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa apareció. Estaba en el cuerpo de Keith, había funcionado.

—Gracias, gracias— decía el chico mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Shiro tocó y luego entró sin esperar aviso, se quedó pasmado al ver a Keith llorar con tanto sentimiento mientras se abrazaba y manoseaba su trasero, el lindo y perfecto trasero del Mullet, joder amaba ese trasero.

—Dios, Keith. Estás loco.

Lance al verlo de frente, vivo, lloró más fuerte.

—Shi-Shiroooo—, el joven corrió a abrazar lo y se abalanzó a sus brazos. Su corazón estaba latiendo, Shiro estaba vivo.

—Tranquilo, leoncito.

Leoncito, Lance ya había escuchado el apodo que Shiro usaba en Keith, es de lo más adorable. Chilló más fuerte y luego preguntó.

—¿Cuándo es el festival?

—Hoy.

Se congeló, si quería salvar al pueblo tenía que actuar ya. Sabía que Shiro sería un gran aliado.

—Shiro necesito que me escuches con mucha atención— dijo Lance seriamente y el hermano de Keith lo observó.

No omitió detalle alguno, sabía que lo tiraría de loco, pero debía intentar. Por muy loco que parezca el mayor le creyó.

—Mi hermano jamás se manosearía el trasero— respondió Shiro entre risas y Lance se sonrojó.

—Tenemos que salvar al pueblo.

—Nadie va a creerte, Lance.

—Pero tal vez a Keith sí.

Lance estaba sorprendido de que Shiro le creyera, era algo de locos. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que esto era obra de la magia que unía a los Kogane. Shiro podía sentir esa magia rodeándolo, la misma que lo unió a Keith.

Fueron a casa de Pidge y aunque no le dijeron que en realidad era Lance, pudieron convencerla de ayudarlos. La chica cuestionó a Lance, bueno en realidad al cuerpo de Keith, especialmente por ese corte de pelo que lo hacía parecerse más a su hermano.

—Me dices que tu poder Kogane te advierte que el asteroide se va a caer.

—Yo también lo sentí— aclaró Shiro. Nadie más podía saber de Lance, no era bueno que el pasado chocara con el futuro.

—No sería raro— interrumpió Hunk, él también estaba apoyándolos—. El lugar del templo, es un cráter. Hace miles de años cayó un meteoro aquí.

—Eso hace que la fuerza de gravedad sea más atrayente— agregó la menor.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? — preguntó Shiro.

—Evacuar al pueblo, la zona segura es la escuela— respondió Lance.

—Bien este es el plan- llamó la chica y señaló a la escuela—, tenemos un equipo de radio. Puedo hacerle unos ajustes y con ello infiltrarme al sistema de alertas de desastre. Tendremos, con suerte, media hora antes de que detecten la señal. Por eso tú— señaló a Keith— tienes que hablar con tu mamá, convencerla.

Lance jamás había hablado con Krolia, Keith le había pedido muchas veces que no lo intentara. Aun así, este era un caso de emergencia. Tenía que salvarlos, a todos.

Comenzaron los planes y Pidge se encerró en una bodega de la escuela. Aquella chica tenía las llaves de la mayoría de puertas en la ciudad, eran las ventajas de que su padre tuviera un puesto alto. Mientras Hunk le ayudaba y Shiro comenzaba a ver la distracción perfecta para hacer más creíble que tenían que refugiarse.

El mayor de todos miraba con una sonrisa macabra a la vieja iglesia que estaba alejada del pueblo, podía empezar un incendio, pero eso pondría en riesgo a los bomberos. No se atrevía a hacer tal cosa.

Entonces su mente se iluminó, estaban haciendo obras de construcción al otro lado, seguro que ahí tenían la suficiente dinamita para provocar una explosión. Corrió lo más que pudo y comenzó a trazar un plan mente.

Shiro también tuvo sueños, sueños reales donde cambiaba de cuerpo. Estos se detuvieron al cumplir 16 y había olvidado todo rastro de aquella persona en la que se convertía. Por años se sintió vacío, pero ahora todo era más claro.

Mientras que Keith, bueno Lance estando en el cuerpo de Keith, corría a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Krolia, la cual estaba justo en el centro del pueblo. Entró evadiendo a los de seguridad y saltó por encima de la recepcionista. Tiró varias cosas en el proceso, pero lo importante era llegar a Krolia.

Entró en su oficina sin importarle nada y gritó: -mamá, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Keith? — la mujer lo veía con asombro, los guardias entraron a la oficina y se detuvieron en la puerta. El joven miraba con determinación a la mujer.

Krolia es bellísima, con una figura delgada y alta. Tenía los ojos grisáceos y sus cabellos cortos, aunque había uno que otro mechón largo. Tenía rayos morados que se fundían en su cabeza de color negro.

—El pueblo está en peligro— avisó Lance. La mujer arqueó una ceja y lo miró.

— ¿Por?

—El asteroide se partirá y un meteorito caerá justo aquí. Todos moriremos.

Todos lo miraron confusos, habían visto las noticias. Ese asteroide no implicaba un riesgo real, solo habría un espectáculo único en su especie. La mujer hizo un gesto a los guardias y estos salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Tienes que escucharme— volvió a decir Lance.

—Hijo, son ideas de tu abuela ¿Verdad? —, estaba sería. Miraba fijamente al joven y lo hacía temblar. Ella no iba a escucharlo, era claro—. Se acabó, vendrás a vivir conmigo. No puedo soportar que Ryner se entrometa más en nuestra familia, acepte sus estúpidos rituales y hasta tú los realizaste.

—Eso no tiene que ver, escucha.

—No, Keith. Escucha tú, he aceptado tu indisciplina y tu poco respeto hacia mí, pero no más.

—¡Maldita sea! — gritó el pelinegro—, estoy haciendo todo para ayudar, pero tú no escuchas. Ahora lo entiendo todo, ese es el maldito problema.

—Tú no eres Keith— murmuró la mujer y rodeo su escritorio. Lance estaba sorprendido, el alivio llenó sus pulmones, tal vez si lo lograría. Ella se acercó lentamente, pero en un punto se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza—. Vete Keith.

—No soy Keith, mi nombre real es...

—No quiero más cuentos de hadas, vete.

•••

Keith miraba perplejo el paisaje, Altea estaba totalmente destruida. Los recuerdos del festival vinieron a su mente y aquella sensación de morir lo llenó por completo. Él y sus amigos, su hermano y su pueblo, todos estaban muertos.

—Nuestro tiempo se mezcló— dijo a la nada. El atardecer se acercaba y Keith en el cuerpo de Lance miraba con profunda tristeza aquello.

Recordó la máscara y como la tenía puesta para ocultar su dolor, no quería que vieran lo mal que se sentía por Lance. El moreno aún no lo conocía...   
Estaban en el mirador, el asteroide se acercaba y llenaba de colores el cielo nocturno. De pronto vieron como éste se partía y un pedazo de dirigía a ellos. Y luego...nada. Oscuridad.

Todo había terminado para él, pero entonces ... ¿Por qué había cambiado de nuevo de cuerpo?

¿Y Lance?

Lance en el cuerpo de Keith corría hacia la escuela, como el plan inicial había fallado tenían que recurrir a la distracción. Corría a toda velocidad, faltaban muy pocas horas para el impacto y no podía fallar, por Keith, por sus amigos y familia, por los alteanos. Llegó a la cabina de radio y Pidge lo miró entre asustada y molesta.

—Joder, Keith pensé que eras parte del FBI— bromeó la chica.

—¿Qué pasó con Krolia? — preguntó Hunk, Lance tomó su tiempo para recuperarse de la carrera. Estaba agotado de todas las maneras posibles.

—No... No pude hacer nada...tenemos que... apegarnos al plan dos.

Sus amigos se vieron entre ellos, ya lo suponían. La madre de Keith no es fácil de tratar en absoluto.

Nada más entrar la noche empezarían a comunicar a todos que tenían que desalojar y dirigirse a la escuela secundaria. Pidge se encargaría de ello mientras que Shiro provocaría revuelo para hacerlo más creíble, por otro lado, Keith y Hunk irían al festival y evacuarían a los asistentes, era ese el lugar exacto donde caería el meteoro.

Lance estaba mal respecto a lo sucedido con Krolia, ella no escucha a su hijo lo suficiente. O tal vez no quiso escucharlo a él.

Keith (el verdadero), ¿podría convencer a Krolia?

Lance sintió un llamado, como un eco lejano que lo hizo ver hacia la montaña más lejana. Es verdad, Keith tenía que estar allá. Debía de haber alguna forma de verse, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera a dos años en el futuro.

—Tengo que ir— dijo a la nada para después dirigirse a Hunk—. Amigo, necesito tu bicicleta.

Los dos chicos lo miraron extrañados. Siguieron de vista a dónde 'Keith' miraba y se vieron confundidos, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Qué hay allá? — preguntó Pidge y Lance reaccionó. Tal vez él no pueda convencer a Krolia, pero Keith sí.

—Hunk, necesito tu bicicleta.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido el moreno—, ¿y el plan?

—Preparen todo, Shiro les ayudará cualquier cosa. 

—Está bien— respondieron ambos jóvenes mientras lo miraban expectantes y confundidos. 

Lance no tardó mucho en salir disparado hacia la montaña, montado en la bicicleta amarilla de Hunk pedaleaba con fuerza. Keith seguro podía solucionar esto. En el camino se topó con Shiro y este le animó, pues sabia a donde iría. 

—Tal vez tu historia sea diferente, Lance — dijo a la nada el mayor de los Kogane y siguió su camino a la escuela, había mucho que planear aún. 

En el camino a la montaña, Lance se repetía mentalmente que por fin vería a su Mullet, aunque ya no era un Mullet. Debía admitir que el corte de cabello de Keith era cool y muy moderno, pero extrañaría ver esas lindas greñas que servían para molestarlo. Además, era como ver a Shiro, pero más joven y de ojos morados. Siguió pedaleando, el cansancio estaba cediendo en él y la tarde ya estaba llegando, tenía muy pocas horas para hacer que esto funcionara y que el pueblo, la gente de Altea se salvara. 

Una piedra hizo que cayera de la bicicleta y un enorme corte se hiciera en la blanca mejilla, ardía, pero casi no sangraba. Maldijo un par de veces más y botó la bicicleta a un lado comenzando a caminar hacia su destino. Tenía que llegar a Keith. 

En cuanto divisó el cráter y el árbol a lo lejos, el cielo se teñía de rojo y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Era una vista espectacular ver como el pueblo poco a poco prendía las luces de sus viviendas, como las estrellas se comenzaban a asomar. A Lance siempre le ha gustado el espacio y aquello lo llenaba de un sentimiento cálido. 

—¡Keith! — gritó Lance mientras comenzaba a correr por la orilla del cráter.

—¿Lance? — escuchó su propia voz responderle, lo sabía, ahí estaba su chico. 

—Keith— volvió a llamar y recibió una lejana respuesta.

— No te veo — exclamó Keith con miedo. También había empezado a correr por el borde, buscando al moreno y esperando verse a sí mismo. 

Ambos jóvenes corrían con el corazón en un puño, rodeando todo el cráter hasta sentir que una energía invisible los frenaba. Voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver tras de ellos, pero no vieron nada. Keith en el cuerpo del moreno alzó su mano y atravesó un rayo de luz. Lance también había levantado una mano y atravesó el mismo rayo de luz. 

Por un momento, ambos se sintieron mareados y confundidos, cerraron sus ojos y en cuanto los abrieron miraron el horizonte. 

—La hora mágica— dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con asombro. Se encontraron de frente, cada quien en su respectivo cuerpo viendo a quien tanto habían anhelado. 

—Lance— susurró el pelinegro con emoción. El nombrado ladeó su cabeza y le regaló la sonrisa más bella que jamás haya visto.

—Hola, Keith.

Por fin estaban juntos, ambos no pudieron evitar comenzar a llorar de forma silenciosa. Por fin, después de lo que parecía una eternidad. Keith se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, por fin juntos.

—Oh Lance, te extrañé. Yo... había muerto y creí que jamás te vería de nuevo, pero... ¿Cómo?

—Es que bebí aquella bebida para el león blanco—. Keith se separó de su abrazo. 

—Tú... ¡bebiste mi sangre! — el de ojos morados lo miro entre sorprendido y asqueado. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y sus ojos habían parado de lagrimear.

—Pero yo...¡!— las excusas del moreno se vieron interrumpidas por un nuevo abrazo. Esta vez sus rostros quedaron muy juntos y Lance no se resistió, besó aquellos lindos labios rojos que tanto había anhelado besar, tomando de la cintura al pelinegro y sintiendo como este le correspondía el beso llevando sus manos a sus hombros y profundizando el beso.

Por fin se estaban besando. Cuando se separaron, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y aquella luz azul llamó su atención, el cometa.

—Esa cosa va a caer en cualquier momento— dijo Keith y miró asustado al moreno, este asintió.

—Eres el único que puede salvarlos, llévalos a la escuela, Hunk y Pidge están ayudando, incluso Shiro lo está.

—¿Shiro? Él te creyó.

—Es tu hermano y te ama. 

Lance miró su muñeca, ahí estaba el lazo que dios años antes Keith le había dado. Lo desató con delicadeza y se lo mostró a Keith.

—En ese entonces aun no te conocía, esto te pertenece—, el moreno entregó el listón en manos de Keith y este sonrió, para el pelinegro solo había sido dos días sin su listón. 

Keith lo amarró en su muñeca izquierda con cuidado. 

La hora mágica llegaba a su fin y ambos se vieron con anhelo y miedo, no se verían hasta dentro de dos años o incluso más para Kogane. Se abrazaron una última vez.

—Temo que cuando ya no nos veamos olvide quien eres— dijo Lance mientras acariciaba la mejilla del menor.

—No quiero olvidar tu nombre— contestó el pelinegro.

—Ya sé— dijo Lance y sacó de su bolsillo un plumón negro —. Escribamos nuestros nombres para que así no los olvidemos.

Tomo la mano izquierda de Keith y escribió algo, después le tendió el plumón y Keith también tomo la mano izquierda del moreno, apenas alcanzó a hacer una línea cuando el plumón cayó y el cielo se volvió completamente oscuro. Lance alzó la vista confundido.

—¿Keith? — habló a la nada, el de ojos morados había desaparecido junto con la luz del cometa—. No importa, no te olvidaré Keith. Keith, Keith. Mi amado Keith. Tu nombre es...

Lance se detuvo, sus ojos abiertos con horror, se hincó y tomo el plumón dispuesto a escribir el nombre de su chico. Por más que intentó recordarlo no pudo, frustrado aventó el plumón y gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?! —, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y gritó una y otra vez llamando a alguien que poco a poco se iba de su memoria —. No puedo recordarte...

000

En cuanto Lance desapareció junto con el plumón, Keith se apresuró a bajar la montaña, se sentía más vivo que nunca y haría todo para salvar a su pueblo. Corrió como nunca hasta encontrarse con Hunk que ya lo esperaba en el festival. Hunk usó su móvil para dar la señal y pronto vieron un par de explosiones a lo lejos y la vieja iglesia derrumbarse. Algunos transeúntes se espantaron y otros solo murmuraban. 

Keith asintió y ambos chicos comenzaron a gritar:

—¡FUEGO! ¡HUBO VARIAS EPLOSIONES, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! ¡LA ESCUELA ES EL REFUGIO!

Varios les miraron atónitos, pero terminaban por ignorarlos y seguir con sus cosas, era una situación frustrante. Las sirenas de evacuación sonaron por los altavoces y la voz tosca de Pidge anunciaba el fuego que se estaba expandiendo y la emergencia de evacuar el pueblo cuanto antes. 

—Se le informa al pueblo de Altea que ha habido varias explosiones, se cree que podemos estar bajo un ataque terroristas, las siguientes regiones tienen que evacuar y dirigirse a la escuela secundaria...

Aun con ello la gente solo hablaba entre ellos y miraban con recelo a los dos amigos. Una voz detrás de Keith lo hizo voltearse.

—Keith, ¿qué mierda se supone que hacen fenómenos? —, James lo miraba con aire de superioridad, acercándose amenazador al menor de los Kogane, su sonrisa burlona y sus pasos calculados. El pelinegro suspiró con pesar. 

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Griffin.

—Aun me debes algo, Kogane. Te partiré la cara.

El moreno se acercó amenazante y Keith simplemente le estrelló el puño en la cara haciendo la nariz de James sangrar.

—¡Eres un bruto! — gritó el moreno sobando su nariz y tratando de levantarse del piso, el golpe lo había hecho caer. Keith solo rodó los ojos y una nueva voz interrumpió.

—Keith— aquella voz le heló la sangre, miró detrás suyo y ahí estaba Samuel junto a varios policías. La gente se reunió a su alrededor—. Atrapamos a Shiro cerca de la explosión, dice que es de vida o muerte y que el asteroide Atlas caerá sobre nosotros.

El menor apretó los puños tras oír como la transmisión se cortaba y desde lo lejos podía ver el auto del mejor amigo de su madre, arriba estaba Shiro esposado y con cara pálida, su rostro decía que lamentaba no haber hecho más. Hunk gritó aterrado y Samuel dio la orden de llevarse a ambos jóvenes retenidos. 

No iba a salvar Altea. No iba a poder evacuar al pueblo a tiempo. Jamás vería de nuevo a...

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —dijo a la nada y su amigo moreno lo miró con confusión. Al instante sus ojos morados se llenaron de lágrimas—. No recuerdo su nombre.

Los guardias se detuvieron y Samuel comenzó a acercarse hasta estar frente al joven Kogane. Posó su mano en su hombro y el menor lo miro con terror.

—Deja de llamar la atención, tu madre quiere hablar contigo, pero primero tenemos que ir a casa. 

El menor no escuchó sus palabras y se zafó de su agarre con fuerza. Retrocedió tambaleante y miró a todos con asombro. Quiso ver la palma de su mano para aliviar el hueco que se estaba formando en su corazón, pero se detuvo, primero tenía que salir de allí. Aun no podía rendirse.

Miró a su hermano y este asintió, palabras silenciosas que entendió al instante, "ve". En cuanto Shiro miró los ojos de su hermano supo que se trataba de Keith y que el otro chico había vuelto a donde pertenecía. Los recuerdos de la mañana iban desapareciendo de la mente de Takashi, él sabía que eso pasaría, pero no importaba. 

Keith dio media vuelta y esquivó a James, salió corriendo lejos de la multitud. Tenía que convencer a Krolia de lo que estaba por pasar. Pudo escuchar cómo la gente exclamaba admirada, alzó su vista y el cometa ya estaba comenzando a verse más cerca, casi podía verlo encima suyo rememorando su horrible muerte. 

Corrió como nunca, no iba a rendirse. Por él. 

Siguió corriendo hasta sentir sus pulmones casi colapsar, decidió que era momento de mirar. En cuanto estuvo alejado extendió su palma frente a su rostro y leyó. Cayó irremediablemente de rodillas y comenzó a gritar horriblemente desde lo profundo de su garganta. Las lágrimas ya se desbordaban de su rostro y su garganta ardía, apretó sus ojos y grito:

—¡No puedo recordar tu nombre!

En su palma extendida se podía leer con una hermosa caligrafía "Te amo".

—¡Keith! — gritó su hermano corriendo tras él. Verlo tan destrozado lo estaba sofocando. Se tiró detrás suyo y lo abrazó, su hermano paro de gritar y podía escuchar sus pequeños sollozos. 

—Lo olvidé Shiro, olvidé su nombre. 

Su hermano suspiró, así tenía que ser. Lo tomo con cuidado y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, se puso frente suyo y puso sus manos en los hombros del menor.

—Escucha, el cometa ha comenzado a partirse, Samuel sigue incrédulo, pero me dejó irme. Debemos convencer a mama y tenemos que salvar al pueblo. No te rindas Keith. Aún no.

El menor limpió sus lágrimas y luego asintió, volvió a leer las bellas palabras escritas en su palma y apretó su mano en un puño.

—Vamos— dijo mientras que en su mente repetía una y otra vez "Yo también te amo". 

Comenzaron a correr hasta llegar al departamento donde su madre vivía, esquivaron a la casamentera y corrieron hasta su cuarto, ahí estaba Krolia mirando con furia a sus hijos, la abuela Ryner sentada frente a ella viendo igual de asombrada a Keith. 

Era el momento, el tiempo se estaba acabando. 

Mientras en el cielo, el cometa comenzaba a fragmentarse y un joven moreno veía desde la televisión las noticias del cometa que comenzaba a partirse en partes dando una vista espectacular. 

—Debo ver esto— informó a su hermana y salió del departamento para dirigirse a la azotea. Lo que vio lo llenó de dicha y de nostalgia, el cielo se había teñido de rosa y azul, pronto fue un rojo y un azul. 

Los pedazos del cometa se perdían en la lejanía, mas allá de las montañas, mas allá de la ciudad. El moreno jamás olvidaría esa vista, una vista fuera de ese mundo. Un sonido ahogado salió de sus labios y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, ¿por qué lloraba? Aun no lo sabía, pero algo dentro de él le decía que algún día encontraría respuestas.

Un pedazo de cometa comenzó a entrar en la atmosfera terrestre, incendiándose y cayendo a gran velocidad, cruzando las nubes y opacando con su luz el cielo nocturno. El meteorito se vio reflejado en el lago de un pueblo y parecía que todo se había quedado en silencio por un instante.

El meteorito cayó por fin y el silencio se vio interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que arrasó con las casas y el bosque, que secó el lago y que resonó hasta llegar a los oídos de una estatua en un santuario. Silencio por fin, la destrucción masiva del pueblo había llegado. 

000

Lance se encontraba frente a un señor de barba espesa y lentes de botella, miraba con recelo los papeles en su mano mientras que el joven de veinticuatro años arreglaba por millonésima vez su corbata azul. 

Era la tercera entrevista de trabajo del día, esperaba tener suerte hoy y por fin conseguir trabajo. 

—Aquí dice que quiere escribir sobre pueblos desaparecidos— dijo el hombre de barba mientras repasaba la solicitud de empleo del menor. 

—Así es señor, sé que puede sonar extraño. Quiero que la gente conozca las tradiciones que han desaparecido.

—Señor, usted me habla de leyendas. Lo siento, esta es una revista editorial seria. No es lo que estamos buscando.

Más tarde el moreno estaba frustrado y miraba a su amigo Ryan comer en la cafetería donde alguna vez trabajó. Había pedido un trozo de pizza con piña sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Tal vez sea el traje— le dijo su amigo con burla y su teléfono empezó a sonar mostrando en la pantalla el nombre de James. Lance miró fijamente el móvil sintiendo algo removerse en su interior. 

Su amigó contestó la llamada viendo al de ojos azules con duda. 

—Ok te veré ahí. Nos vemos— colgó la llamada y volvió a concentrarse en Lance.

—¿Quién es James? — preguntó el más bajo con precaución.

—Es un amigo del club, él y otros amigos se reunirán esta noche para beber y esas cosas, si gustas puedes venir.

—Huh, no gracias. Debo estudiar y buscar más posibles empleos. 

La noche llegó y Lance caminaba por las frías calles de la ciudad, el invierno estaba cerca y muy pronto empezaría a nevar. El odia el invierno, prefiere el sol y el mar, adora ir a la playa. Su mirada se cruzó con un largo cabello azabache atado en una coleta baja. Rápidamente dio media vuelta para ver la espalda de aquel joven, este no lo miró. 

Bajo su brazo cargaba dos paquetes envueltos en papel marrón, delgados rectángulos que supuso por el maletín de madera en su otra mano que eran cuadros. La escuela de arte estaba cerca.

Negó con la cabeza y reanudó su marcha sin percatarse que el otro chico también se había volteado a verle, los ojos morados inspeccionándolo un segundo para continuar su rumbo. 

Cuando por fin Lance estuvo en su cama miró su celular tenía un mensaje de Allura, al parecer ella había vuelto de Londres y quería verlo mañana. Escribió la hura y la estación de trenes donde se verían y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente despertó de nuevo llorando sin razón aparente, sin recordar sus sueños y sintiendo aquel vacío en el pecho. Se alistó y partió a su cita con Allura. Cuando se encontró con ella no pudo evitar recordar sus años trabajando en el restaurante junto a ella, recordó lo mucho que ella le gustaba en ese entonces.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos— dijo la morena mientras le regalaba un abrazo y dejaba a simple vista el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular de su mano derecha.

—Wao, te casaste— dijo alegre el de ojos azules mientras correspondía el abrazo. 

—Así es, se llama Lotor y es todo un caballero.

—No lo dudo, espero algún día poder conocerlo.

Caminaron por el parque donde alguna vez tuvieron una cita y Allura comenzó a hacer memoria de sus años trabajando con Lance y como se habían vuelto casi inseparables. 

—¿Recuerdas ese viaje que hicimos a Altea?, fue hace seis años.

Claro que Lancerecordaba ese viaje, lo obsesionado que estuvo con el león blanco y comodespertó en aquella montaña sin recordar a quehabía ido ahí. Desde entonces ese vacío en su pecho no se había ido. 

Siguieron charlando y fueron a un restaurante a comer antes de irse cada quien por su lado. Ahí Lance pudo ver a una pareja, un hombre robusto y moreno y una chica delgada y bajita de enormes lentes. Los miró un instante y presto atención a la conversación. 

—Te digo que deberíamos hacer la boda como se hacían en el pueblo—dijo el hombre mientras devoraba su pastel de chocolate—, además ya estoy haciendo dieta para ponerme mi Kimono.

—Y lo dices mientras comes un pastel— respondió la chica entre risas. 

Lance volvió a prestar atención a Allura y siguieron su charla, reprimiendo el sentimiento de acercarse a la pareja. Al poco rato ese par ya había salido de la cafetería. 

Cuando fue momento de despedirse Lance sintió que había cerrado un ciclo con Allura y sabía que ella sería muy feliz con su marido. Un adiós que sabía, muy en el fondo, que era el último. 

Una vez más despertó llorando. Ese vacío en su corazón y la impotencia de no recordar con que soñaba. 

"Siempre he estado perdido, buscando algo o a alguien, pensando que este vacío puede desaparecer"

Pasó por un edificio de la calle que tenía una enorme pantalla y anunciaba un reporte sobre el sexto aniversario de la destrucción de un pueblo.

—Ese día el pueblo estaba teniendo un simulacro y nadie resultó herido, esto ha desatado varias teorías conspiratorias. Sea como sea, fue un milagro que la alcaldesa Krolia Kogane evacuara todo el pueblo antes de que el meteorito impactara. 

En cuanto el reportaje acabó, Lance reanudó su caminata teniendo en mente aquel apellido... Kogane.

Kogane.

Entró en la estación del tren y abordó en uno de los vagones. Miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta admirando el paisaje que se difuminaba por la velocidad. El otro tren que iba a un lado del de él, en vías laterales comenzó a alinearse hasta estar ventanilla con ventanilla. En ese tren iba un joven de cabellos negros y largos, atados en una coleta baja por un listón rojo, su piel blanca combinaba con sus labios rojos y sus hermosos ojos morados. 

Lance lo miró asombrado y el chico también lo observo, ambos tenían una mirada de asombro, como si no pudieran creer lo que veían. Otro tren paso a velocidad y obstruyó la vista de ambos. En cuanto llegaron a sus respectivas estaciones, salieron corriendo de la estación, iban por las calles buscándose el uno al otro.

Desesperados, bajaban y subían escaleras, miraban a sus alrededores y corrían a toda prisa. Hasta que por fin se vieron, Lance estaba arriba de aquellos escalones y Keith abajo lo observaba con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. El moreno comenzó a bajar escalón por escalón y Keith subió también. Cruzaron por fin, pero no se detuvieron y ambos lloraron en silencio sin saber qué hacer. 

Cuando por fin Lance estuvo abajo volteo y dijo: —disculpa, pero ¿te he visto antes?

—Lo mismo estaba pensando— respondió el pelinegro dando media vuelta y observando con sus ojos llorosos.

Ambos tomaron aire y dijeron al mismo tiempo: 

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si te quedaste con ganas de más puedes preguntarme sobre este AU en Twitter: @pattyto35  
> O en mi grupo de facebook: Pattyto35 historias
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
